<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Love is in the Air by DQLouise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070431">[Podfic] Love is in the Air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DQLouise/pseuds/DQLouise'>DQLouise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author, everybody is in love, like a tiny bit, very very mild angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DQLouise/pseuds/DQLouise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Podfic of Love is in the Air by DQLouise.</p>
<p>Summary: This is a collection of short fics for The Seireitei Server Valentine's Day challenge.</p>
<p>Chapter 1 - "Did you just kiss me?" (Yukio/Toshrio)<br/>Chapter 2 - "It's just a crush" (Hisagi/Kira)<br/>Chapter 3 - "Real Chocolate" (Renji/Byakuya)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya, Hisagi Shuuhei/Kira Izuru, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Yukio Hans Vorarlberna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "Did you just kiss me?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956351">Love is in the Air</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DQLouise/pseuds/DQLouise">DQLouise</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p><b>Fic:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956351/chapters/71053230">Love is in the Air</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DQLouise/pseuds/DQLouise"> DQLouise</a></p>
<p><b>Reader:</b> DQLouise</p>
<p><b>Cover Artist:</b> DQLouise</p>
<p><b>Fandom:</b> Bleach</p>
<p><b>Ship: </b>Hitsugaya Toushirou/Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, Hisagi Shuuhei/Kira Izuru, Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya</p>
<p><b>Rating:</b> General</p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/dqlouise">DQLouise</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/dqlouise/love-is-in-the-air-chapter-1">[Podfic] Love is in the Air Chapter 1</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "It's Just a Crush"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p><b>Fic:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956351/chapters/71053230">Love is in the Air</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DQLouise/pseuds/DQLouise"> DQLouise</a></p>
<p><b>Reader:</b> DQLouise</p>
<p><b>Cover Artist:</b> DQLouise</p>
<p><b>Fandom:</b> Bleach</p>
<p><b>Ship: </b>Hitsugaya Toushirou/Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, Hisagi Shuuhei/Kira Izuru, Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya</p>
<p><b>Rating:</b> General</p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/dqlouise">DQLouise</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/dqlouise/love-is-in-the-air-chapter-2">[Podfic] Love is in the Air Chapter 2</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "Real Chocolate"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p><b>Fic:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956351/chapters/71053230">Love is in the Air</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DQLouise/pseuds/DQLouise"> DQLouise</a></p>
<p><b>Reader:</b> DQLouise</p>
<p><b>Cover Artist:</b> DQLouise</p>
<p><b>Fandom:</b> Bleach</p>
<p><b>Ship: </b>Hitsugaya Toushirou/Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, Hisagi Shuuhei/Kira Izuru, Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya</p>
<p><b>Rating:</b> General</p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/dqlouise">DQLouise</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/dqlouise/love-is-in-the-air-chapter-3">[Podfic] Love is in the Air Chapter 3</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>